A Deeper Connection
by 0lucky13
Summary: In this Fic, two elite level gyms are in financial debt. With both gyms having enemies on the other side, will they be able to pull together? Takes place post- World's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Background and Bond

Payson Keeler, Lauren Tanner, Kaylie Cruz, and Emily Kmetco are best friends. Together they experience something very few other people can even compare to. Together, they encourage, help, inspire, cheer on, and reassure each other. They have a bond greater than having a favorite color in common or liking the same boy, they are gymnastics sisters. They are all striving to make it to the Olympics.

All the girls train at the gymnasium, the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center. Lauren and Kaylie had been training together since they were five years old; Payson, Lauren, and Kaylie had been training together since they were eleven years old; and all four of the girls had been training together since they were fifteen years old. Each of them were different in their own ways, we were the same in more than one way.

**Payson Keeler** is headstrong. She doesn't let anything get in the way of her dreams, especially boys. After having a career- threatening injury of breaking her back, she is back and better than ever, all thanks to her coach, Sasha Belov, an Olympian himself.

**Kaylie Cruz** is a privileged young female athlete. Her mother had a hit song, and her father won a World Series Championship. She developed anorexia despite warnings and interventions from her friends and family. She has developed a romantic relationship with Austin Tucker, an Olympic medalist who trains at the "Rock" as their gymnasium is called.

**Lauren Tanner** is an only child being raised by her struggling single parent father. Lauren will do anything to get attention. She tries to get a boyfriend repeatedly against the club rules. She has ruined friendships and built them back up, but they will never be what they will be.

**Kelly Parker** trains at the rocks rival club, Denver Elite. She doesn't try to make friends during her training. Sheila, her mother, is her manager. She pushes Kelly hard and is not concerned with her daughter as much as the money her daughter can bring her.

**Sasha Belov** is an England born man, who was a gymnast. He used to be a gymnast in England but chose to transfer to Romania, because he didn't want to be coached by his father any longer. He believes in each of these girls probably more than anyone else, including them. Anything that doesn't work out with the girls he takes hard, blaming himself for the fail.

**Carter Anderson **used to train at the Rock but left and moved to the Denver Elite club, same as Nicky, after drama came. He used to date Kaylie. Because there is a no dating rule at the Rock, he has to keep his relationship a secret. At a party where he got drunk, he slept with Kaylie's "best friend", Lauren. For a long time, he kept this a secret. When Kaylie found out she dumped him and swore she would never trust him again.

**Nicky Russo **is a serious gymnast, as is Payson, who likes Payson, but is afraid to make a move for fear of being shut down. He helps Payson put up with pain in her back (pre- injury) by giving her cortisone, illegally. He wants to help her in any way that he can because he feels even though she didn't take the cortisone, that it was illegal.

**Austin Tucker **has a younger sister, who is anorexic. He tries to save Kaylie from her anorexia, because he knows about all of the dangers. He gets her to trust him. He begins helping her get back into gymnastics. After Worlds, he announces that he loves her and will she please be his girlfriend? She accepts.

**Max Spencer **is the new boy at the rock. He gets attention from both Lauren and Payson. He likes the sexual attention and attraction that he gets from Lauren and the sweet, good natured attention that he gets from Payson.

**Marty Walsh **used to be the head coach of the Rock until Steve Tanner blackmailed him into switching to the Denver Elite Club. He is friends with Sasha, as the were both in the olympics at the same time.

A/N: Sorry I had to get this out of the way. I just wanted to let everyone know all the characters that will be in this Fan Fic. Hope you like it. I know that this chapter is boring but try again next chapter and I will guarantee that you will love it.


	2. The Realization

Chapter 2:

Even though Sasha had forgiven Lauren for sending the training cam video to Ellen Biel's, Payson can't. One of her supposedly best friends, had betrayed her, and then tried to blame it on Kaylie, another one of her best friends. How could she ever forgive her?

It had been three weeks since Lauren Tanner had told Payson Keeler that she sent the training cam video to Ellen Biel and her friend still hadn't said more than nine words to her since. Most of which were words telling her to leave her alone. She couldn't believe this! Everything was finally going her way and then it blew up in her face. This is soooo not fair!

Payson Keeler can't believe this. Not only did her friend betray her, but she also stole one of the few boys that she ever liked. How could she ever trust her again? This girl was supposed to be her sister from another mister. One of her best friends. What happened to the bond each of these girls shared?

Not only was Payson mad at Lauren but Kaylie, Emily, Summer, and every other gymnast at the Rock were all mad at her. She had taken away their coach. How could they ever forget that? Weirdly enough, Sasha was the only one in the gym talking to him other that Mrs. Keeler, who needed to make travel arrangements, and her father, who had known about this for quite a while now.

Lauren was fed up! She hated how no one would talk to her. Not even the younger level 3 gymnast's would talk to her. They used to beg to talk to her. What happened? She couldn't take it anymore. As soon as this day is over, she would talk to her father about switching gyms. She needed a fresh start. Maybe she could go back to Denver, like she did after Emily beat her in National pre-liminaries.

Kim Keeler and Summer Van Horn were in the Rock doing paper work, when suddenly Summer, who was doing expenses gasped and paled. Kim quickly scurried over asking "Are you ok? Is there a bug? Are you sick? What's wrong?" Summer quickly snapped back to reality "Kim look at these reports!" As Kim looked over them, Summer started searching her brain, could she have made a mistake? No, she had double checked her math. They were seriously in debt. Not only were they in debt, but they were supposed to send the girls to a mini meet, perhaps the last one before the 2012 Nationals. This meet was important. How were they supposed to get the girls there if they were in debt? With only three weeks before the meet, did they have enough time to prepare a fundraiser? Even then, there was no way that they could pay off their debt. This was a disaster!

Lauren and Kaylie could easily pay their own way, the Keeler's could probably pay for Payson with some of her new endorsement money. But what about the Kmetco's? They were in a poor financial state already, she couldn't expect them to be able to put together the money for this trip.

Kim and Summer called Sasha in. He was not happy to be interrupted in the middle of practice, but this was important. "What in bloody hell do you want? I told you that these next few weeks are vital to our success at Nationals, this better be good." Sasha grumbled as he walked in. Kim and Summer looked at each other. This was a huge problem. They hadn't even considered Nationals. This was going to have to be a very large fundraiser.

A/N: This is my first Fan Fic. If you have any suggestions or any comments REVIEW. You know what even if you don't do it anyway and tell me if you like it or not.


	3. How Can I Help?

Chapter 3:

Takes place at Denver Elite Gymnastics Training Facity

Olivia Simpson, the Denver Elite Gym manager, was doing expenses in the gym office when she received a call from the Rock. Kim Keeler, one of her close friends was on the phone. She wanted to discuss the upcoming meet between the two clubs.

"Hello" Said Olivia

"Hi Olivia, its Kim Keeler. I was calling about the up-coming meet."

"Ah yes, all of our girls are looking forward to it"

"Yeah about that, Summer- my co-manager- and I were doing expenses today, when we realized that we were in debt. From the looks of these expense reports, it looks like unless we pull together over two thousand dollars, there is no way that the Rock can make it to the meet."

At this moment, Marty Walsh, the head coach of Denver walked in. He mouthed to Olivia, his fiancée _who's on the phone? _Olivia mouthed back _Kim Keeler, have you done the club expenses?_ The Denver club had only one club manager, so Marty had volunteered to do expenses if Olivia did the rest of the work.

As Marty thought about it, he had done it absent mindedly last week, not really having to pay attention to the amount of money left in the account because Kelly Parker had always been very generous in donating money to the club. She had so many sponsorship offers that they amount of money that she donated seemed so petty compared to the amount that she had. Now that she hadn't medalled at worlds, she wasn't getting as many offers, and therefore couldn't donate as much money to Denver.

"Oh Kim I am so sorry to hear that. If there is anything that I can do please let me know."

"Ok thank you. I will call you as soon as we have the fundraiser to see if there is any way that we can still have the meet."

"Alright well I should probably get back to work. I will call you later; maybe we can get a manicure together."

"Kay sounds good thanks again. Bye now"

As she got off the phone, Marty began asking what Kim wanted. "That was Kim. Turns out that somehow the Rock has gone bankrupt. They are going to try to put together a fundraiser and raise enough money before the meet with us, but they just aren't sure." Marty had a worried look on his face. "Is there anything that we can do? Could we pay for Emily and maybe Payson if she needs it? I would offer Kaylie and Lauren but I know that they can afford it."

"Marty what do you think that we can do?" Marty took his fiancée into his lap and put his arms around her. "Babe I don't know what we can do. You know that Sasha won't accept anything that I offer him. He is a man and has an ego."

"I know that but I just wish that there was something that we could do. I know that they are our rival club but I am friends with the Keeler's and I know that you are friends with Sasha."

"Friendship has nothing to do with this." Marty replied

"Shouldn't you be coaching right now?" Olivia harshly and stubbornly stated.

"Fine. But I want to go over our expenses tonight. I know that without Kelly's donations, our income isn't what it used to be. Why don't I take you out to _La Cache de Twyla_ tonight and afterwards, you can come over and we can watch a movie and go over the expense reports together. I know that you are waaayyy better at math than I am."

"I agree to dinner and a movie but why do we have to go over expense reports? Even without Kelly's monthly donation, we still have more than enough money in the account."

"I know but I just want to double check and may absolutely sure that this never happens to us. I don't know what I would do without coaching and my girls. Including you."

"Okay and I am sorry about being snippy before you know that I love you and I can't wait until we are married!"

"I know, so will I see you tonight? You know how sexy I think that you look with a calculator in your hands."

Olivia laughs and smiles to herself as Marty walks back out to the main gym. She loves this man more than any other man she has ever dated, except maybe one other.

A/N: A little mysery with Olivia here. What other man has she ever loved this much? I am on break right now so I am coming up with these chapters like ccrazy. One other thing that I forgot to mention every other capter goes from the Rock to Denver Elite. Review Review Review! Give me any imput tell me what you want to see happen.


	4. The Confrontation

Chapter 4: The Confrontation

**xx The Rock xx**

After getting of off the phone with Olivia, Kim went back to stressing. After Sasha had seen the reports, he had just assumed that a mistake had been made. He had invited both Kim and Summer over to his new bachelor pad where they could have dinner and go over the reports without the distractions of family and constant phone calls. Kim was a family gal and Summer was head of so many boards and charities it was difficult to keep track.

**xx Getting Ready…The Stress! xx**

At four thirty, Summer Van Horn was running around her apartment trying to get ready, but how could she when every five seconds her phone rung? She wanted to look good. Now that her relationship with Steve was over, she could seriously confront her feelings for Sasha. The only question was did Sasha feel the same way he used to?

They used to have romantic dinners outside of his airstream late at night with the light of the moon. If they got back together would he still invite her for dinner at his home? Would he neaten up his house for her? Is he spraying the house with her favorite air freshener right now? Would he think that she looks nice tonight? Would Kim being there tonight make things even more awkward? As these questions ran through her head, Summer tried to get ready, but was very distracted at the same time.

Sasha was tidying up his brand new Monster sized Bachelor pad getting ready for Summer and Kim, but most importantly, Summer who were coming over. He was going to cook dinner for them. Could she still feel the same way that she used to feel about him? Are pork chops still her favorite type of meat? Sasha had prepared the chops just the way she liked them, only seasoned with salt and pepper. He prayed that this day would go over well.

Kim was calmly double checking herself in her bedroom mirror. She wanted to make sure that she looked nice but not as nice as Summer. She knew that her friend still had feelings for the kind-hearted coach, as the coach did for her. She wanted to make sure that her friend made a good impression. She really hoped that the two got back together. They were made for each other; they just didn't realize it yet.

**xx THE ARRIVAL xx **

Both Kim and Summer arrived at Sasha's house at the same time. Who knew that a man who loved to live in his airstream could live in such a magnificent "palace"? This house looked like it belonged in Greece or Italy with its high arches, many large windows, and overall magnificentness. It was also accessorized with full- out bachelorness. He had a dirt bike path out back, a large pond full of fish so he could do one of his favorite activities. He also had what looked like a eighty inch plasma screen television adorning three different walls in his house. He had a theatre, game room, wine cellar, and so many other rooms, the girls did not even know that they were for.

A/N: I am up dating like crazy now! haha but I am determined to do a lot of it now so that I am well into the story when I return to school. **Review Review Review!** Tell any of your friends that have an account to read this I want to Get as many opinions as possible. Tell me what u think!


	5. Pop the question already!

Make It Or Break It!

**3**

Chapter 5:

**Sorry guys, I didn't finish the end of the last chapter, but it was just going to be about his house. Use your imaginations. What would your version of the ultimate bachelor pad be like? PM me with your answers.

**Sasha's house. 7 pm**

"Sasha, thanks for dinner, it was magnificent. I didn't know that you were such a good cook. Unfortunately, I am going to have to go. I would to get home before Payson goes to bed. Did you know that Payson completely honors your rule of at least eight hours of sleep? She usually gets at least that much." Kim laughs to herself. Her daughter took every that man said like it was part of the bible.

Sasha chuckles to himself. "Of course she does. It is a rule for a reason, and look at her DOD compared to her teammates." Sasha had always been quite fond of his all-around best gymnast, not that he was bias in any way! He didn't know when this fondness started, but he couldn't stop his feelings for her.

Summer remained in her chair she didn't want to leave yet. She liked company and after spending the majority of her day in the company of these two, she didn't want to go home to an open house. Not to mention, she wanted some alone time to be with Sasha, and this was one of the few chances she would get, unless they went out on a date, which wouldn't happen unless they spent time alone.

Sasha was sitting in his chair, fidgeting, what would he say? The fact that she hadn't started packing up when Kim announced that she was leaving was a good sign, riggghhhhttttttttt? Would it be to frank if he just asked her out on the spot now? He knew that she had just broken off an engagement and the timing but be off, but what was that saying? Times a good time as any, or something like that? Would she ever marry him? Where would she want to go on a honeymoon? Would she want Lauren in the wedding? Would the move into his new house? He couldn't believe himself, he hadn't even asked her out yet, and his mind was already wandering this much. When he looked up, he noticed that Summer was packing her things up, clearly about to leave. He walked her to the door and said goodnight. While she was walking down his long driveway, to where she parked her car, Sasha called after her.

"Summer!" he called

"Yes Sasha?" she replied

He fidgeted what if she said no?

"Would you please….get to the Rock twenty minutes earlier tomorrow, being tardy for an employee makes a bad impression on the gymnasts, and I cannot have them being tardy.

Summer looked awkward. How could she have thought that he was going to ask her out!

"Um…ok? I suppose that I could leave earlier."

"That would be great, thank you"

He couldn't believe himself. He had just blown probably the best chance he would ever have to ask her out. He started running towards her car. He got there before should could. He put his body against her car door.

"Sasha please move."

"But before you leave, I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Will you have dinner with me?"

"Wow! Sasha, um I don't know what to say…

A/N: A little bit of a cliff hanger there. Remember review! I need to know tour opinions!


	6. Desperation

Chapter 6: Desperation

Marty Walsh and his fiancée were at his apartment, looking through the binders of elite level gyms Olivia kept in the office. He needed a back-up plan, just in case the Rock couldn't raise enough money to come and visit for an invitational. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

He shot up and out of the chair he was in at the thought of his own gym going bankrupt. "Olivia, let's go over the expenses and the bank account for the gym. I want to make absolutely sure that something like this never happens to our gym."

"Honey, you take good care of your gym. Plenty of your sponsored gymnasts donate extra money from their sponsors to things such as new equipment, and our fees are high enough that it would be pretty hard for you to go bankrupt." She replied. She couldn't believe that her Wal-Mart was thinking this! He had his nickname for a reason. He was a penny pincher, saving any penny he could get his hands on, not that he was greedy or anything. The man was actually quite generous. Actually now that she thought about it, he was quite generous. He paid for international teams to come to the states, including their food, airfare and shelter. Each of the past months, a team had come. They had Germany, Romania, China, Norway, Brazil, and Portugal.

"I know but we have been spending a lot of money lately. We are getting all new equipment in a few days and an extra set of un-even bars and parallel bars. I haven't been paying too much attention to our account balance, figuring that we could never run out of money. I just want to double check to make sure this never happens to us."

Marty and Olivia made their way over to his desktop computer, to look at the gymnasiums bank account balance.

As Marty logged into the bank account, he squeezed his fiancées hand, hoping for the best. As the account was loading, he started getting more and more nervous. He had a terrible feeling about the equilibrium of the account. What if it was unbalanced? There was a nagging sensation in his get that he was going to find something out that he wasn't going to like!

The computer was taking forever with its loading sign and spinning dial! When he was finally about to cancel his request for a version of his bank account, his computer crashed. His screen went blank. Was this a good or bad sign? Did this mean that his accountant skills were terrible? Was this a sign that he had no need to see his bank account for the gym, because the account was in perfect shape.

If the account was in perfect shape, it was a good sign. He was finally relaxing when Olivia made his way over to him. It was only one month from their wedding, and he could not wait to spend the rest of his life with this woman. She was the love of his life, and hopefully him to hers.

Olivia was super nervous. She couldn't put this off any longer. She knew it wasn't a good thing, but it needed to be known. She nervously made her way over to Marty. Maybe he wouldn't be too mad? Who was she kidding? Who wouldn't be mad if their fiancée had cheated on them?

"Honey?"

"Yah sugar buns?"

"I have something to tell you." She said uneasily

"I don't know if I want to hear this."

"I um... I cheated on you." She said sadly

"With who? Who is he?" he angrily replied

"Um… I don't know if you are going to want to hear this."

"WHO IS THIS FRICKIN' MAN?" he angrily yelled. He became very defensive with his fiancée.

"Sasha"

"Sasha Belov?"

"Well what other Sasha's do we both know?"

"Don't be a smart ass with me! I need to know this. Sasha Belov, impossible. He would never do this. He is an honorable man, and he knows how it feels to be cheated on by his best friend."

"You were Sasha's girlfriend's mister?"

"Yes we have gone over this plenty of times. Sasha and MJ were madly in love, many years ago. It was around to 1996 Olympics, we were both so drunk from celebrating, and things got a little carried away. I apologized time and time again, but our friendship will never be restored to what it used to be. Don't try to change the subject on me though. Did you seriously have an affair with my best friend or I guess if this is true, ex- best friend, because clearly Sasha and I can't trust each other with women."

"Marty I am sooooooooo sooooooooo sooooooooo sorry. I wish that there was something that I could do to reverse it, but there isn't and I realize what a big mistake that I have made."

"Olivia, I don't know if I am going to be able to trust you. Let's not call the wedding off yet, but I just want you to know that there is a huggggggeeeee possibility of that. Do you have any idea what kind of blow this caused to my confidence? This is irresponsible and the relationship that we used to have, is now irreplaceable."

A/N: Lots of drama this chapter! But hey that's what the show's about! Anyways,** review, review, and oh yeah, review**! Hope that you like this chapter. There is more to come, I promise. Love yahsss!


	7. The Phone Call

**Okay I know last chapter, not all of you may have liked but, it is what it tis and I had to put it in because you need the point of view from the Denver side. Hopefully, most of you will like this chapter better. Sorry about the late updating, but I've been pondering what should happen in this chapter and I have finally put it in action. Hope you like it.

Chapter 7: The Phone Call

**xxThe Rockxx**

Sasha Belov was in his office, deciding where he would take Summer that evening. When he had tickets to Flight of the Swan's, the modern interpretation of Swan Lake she had said that she really liked ballads, but was she just trying to get him to ask her out? What is her favorite type of food? Chinese, no that's to greasy, she's to healthy to like greasy, fried food. Would she like Italian, or to go to the new French restaurant downtown?

The phone rings, and Summer picks the phone up.

"Hi, you've reached to Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center, how can we rock your day? Summer speaking."

"Hey Summer, its Marty Walsh. Is Sasha there?"

"Oh, hi Marty. Could you hold on one second? Let me double check to see if he is working with someone."

"Okay Summer, thanks."

"No problem, Marty."

"Hey Sasha, Marty Walsh is on the phone." Summer yelled across the annex gym, where he was working with Payson on her new National's floor routine.

"What the bloody hell is a matter with him! I already told him that we are going to have enough of a problem raising enough money to get to Nationals, I don't want to blow money on some meet against a club that we know that we are better than."

"Sasha, he made it sound like it was super-duper important. His voice sounded quite worried."

"Oh fine but if I motion to you, you better yell an excuse loud enough for Marty to hear on the other line so that it gives me a reason to get off of this freakin' phone."

"Hellooo?" Marty yelled loud enough so that Summer and Sasha, who still hadn't picked up the phone, could hear.

Sasha Picks up the phone

"Hi Marty, its Sasha yeah, I'm sorry we can't make the meet."

"Sasha, that's not what I was calling about. Last night, Olivia and I were going over our gym's bank account, when we learned two shocking things. Well I did anyways."

"Well what are those things are you learned, this better be good and important, because I have my gymnasts to take seriously right now."

"Well, Olivia told me that she used to have an affair going on with you. Is this true?"

"Marty, old pal, I am soooo sorry. This was when you two were first dating, and you she felt like you were not taking your relationship and were only going out with her, to have sex. She knew that you were not quite over MJ after she ditched us both, for the head coach of Pinewood. I am still pissed about that. I mean really, if you are going to cheat on someone, I mean come on cheat with a winner or someone who has money, neither of which Bob has, unfortunately for him. Now, I'm not one to brag or anything but we have both of those things, and we would be way better for her, but it doesn't matter anymore, because I have a new woman in my life, and you have Olivia. You two will work out your issues, you always do."

"I believe you, and I guess that I had it coming. I mean I had an affair with MJ while you were engaged, I mean that is way worse, and you guys didn't work things out, like I know Olivia and I will do. I forgive you. But that is not the main thing that I want to talk about."

"You have got to be kidding me. Did I not make it clear when I first got on the phone that I didn't want to chit chat?"

"Sasha, this is very important. Last night like I said, I had Olivia over my house and she told me that. However the real reason she was over, was to have a quick look at Denver's bank account. Lately, we have been spending a lot of money, buying new equipment, and bringing new international teams to our club for meets. Anyways, when Olivia told me, a few days ago that you were bankrupt, and didn't know how you would raise enough money to get to this year's Nationals; I started thinking about how I wouldn't know what to do if that happened to my club."

"Marty, is this story going anywhere because I only have so much time, and I can't have my gymnasts getting distracted."

"Yes, well I looked at the account and I noticed that our numbers were getting dangerously low, as well. I don't know how we can get to Nationals either."

"Marty, I know this sucks, but you can't let it affect how you are training your gymnasts. How did this even happen, I happen to know that Kelly Parker donates a lot of money to your club, and she donates new equipment from some of her sponsors."

"At Worlds, the United States of America may have won. But in the qualifying rounds, Kelly competed, and carried the United States to the Finals, without her performance, who knows what would have happened. However in the Finals, she didn't compete, because she let your gymnast, Kaylie Cruz, do her floor routine instead of Kelly Parker going her own. By the way, I don't know how you did it, but some how, for whatever reason, all of our girls our friends. Even Lauren and Kelly, you'd think that an apocalypse happened or something. But I wanted to thank you for it. Kelly I feel has been way more focused and I really appreciate that. But anyways, since your gymnast competed in place of mine in the World's Finals, she didn't get any more endorsements afterwards, limiting the amount of money she can donate. Because she doesn't have nearly as many sponsors, she doesn't donate. We are low in money, is the most blatant way to put it."

"Marty, I know how you feel about all of this. I went through both of those things as well, and I still am going through running low on money. In order to get to Nationals this year, which is the last cycle many of my gymnasts will go through, we need to raise over ten thousand dollars, to get there. How are we supposed to get that money? I have been crunching numbers in my head for the past week."

"Sasha, just out of curiosity, how much money does you club have left in their account?" Marty asked, while thinking about the balance in his own account. He didn't know where he could get the rest of the money needed.

"About one thousand and four hundred dollars ($1,400). How about you? Our amount probably makes you feel really good about yours." Sasha nervously scratched his stubbly beard.

"Wow, we have only about two thousand and two hundred dollars ($2,200). You are lucky. This money is not very much in gymnastics world, between paying for new leotards for you club teams, and you need a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants to match the leotard. These girls are getting to be bigger and bigger divas by the minute, meaning that of course everything has to be the newest fabric, that season's colors. I don't understand what the big deal is. A leotard is like a fitted tank top with underwear attached, why do we need all these things."

"Marty, you know that there is no way that the National Gymnastics Organization can ever find out about this." Sasha said, making sure that this wouldn't give Ellen Biel's a reason to come and visit his gym, disrupt his practice, and hate him even more than she already does.

"Oh, of course, and there is another reason that I called. This is about Emily Kmetco. She came to see me about two weeks ago, and you can't tell anyone that she came to me, and anyone what I am about to tell you, and ask you.

"Emily Kmetco is probably the only girl that I could guarantee you from the beginning that she could have gone all the way to the Olympics, but then she had to go and get herself knocked up. I am probably, more disappointed in her than anyone else. She never realized her potential." Just as he was finishing saying that, someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned around, and there was Payson Keeler. His favorite gymnast. She had her arms crossed across her chest and a stern yet determined look on her face. He could tell that she had heard the last part of his conversation with Marty.

"Marty Payson is here, can I call you later?'

"yeah sure just don't forget this is so important."

"Sasha, what were you talking about with Marty?" Payson asked

"What I talk about with other adults isn't any of your business. Now get back to work" It hurt him to talk to her like this but he couldn't help it. She couldn't know anything about Emily, because she was one of her best friends and he didn't want her to get distracted.

A/N: Yeah so a very long chapter, especially for me! Haha, a lot went on. Emily, why did she contact Marty and how does it concern Sasha? Did she decide to have an abortion after all? Lots of lingering questions. Tell me what you think. Luv yahs…when you review just kidding.


	8. Emily?

** I know that I said that most chapters would alternate between gyms, but that has not been the case. In each chapter, I will tell you where it takes place, okay?

Chapter 8: Emily?

**xxDenverxx**

Marty Walsh was pacing his office, his assistant coaches; Elliot and Tina were taking over, for that day. He was in his office waiting for Sasha to call back. This was very important. They were dealing with Emily, the mysterious ex-gymnast, was back in the gymnastics word. She had contacted him recently. He really needed to talk to Sasha. Emily's 'request also concerned him, as he could not do this all by himself. If things went as planned, Emily could be back in the game. Just as he was thinking about Emily, the phone rang. He whipped around and started running towards the phone, on the opposite side of the office.

"Hey Sasha, glad you called. So as I was saying-."

"Marty, this is Emily."

"Emily?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you had spoken to Sasha about the plan. Although, from the way you picked the phone up, it sounds like you haven't."

"Emily, I tried to talk to him, but he kept getting interrupted by gymnasts."

"Well, you are going to talk to him? This is very important to me, and I don't want to feel like I have given everything up for no reason. You understand, right?"

"Yes Emily. I am waiting for a call back from Sasha, so if you don't-"

"Don't say another word. I'll hang up, but Marty I really want to thank you for this."

"Emily, you know that I believe in you. When I was at the Rock, you were the one that I believed in most, and given that I was only there with you for a day, that's a lot. I want to do everything that I can to help you."

"One more thing."

"Anything."

"Okay, so Kelly Parker hates me even though she's friends with my old friends, but I need to know that you and Sasha will do your best's to make sure that no one knows about this. If Payson found out about this or Lauren and Kaylie found out…I don't know what I would do. Lauren would tell everyone, especially Summer who we both know would greatly disapprove. Payson, would be so mad at me, because she thinks that I don't take gymnastics seriously, even though that is why I am doing this. For the love of this sport. Kaylie would try to help, but end up getting in the way. Kelly Parker would do anything to prevent this from happening, including telling Ellen Biel's, which would not only ruin me, but it could also ruin your career and Sasha's career. She will stop at nothing to be the best, all the girls would. So could we keep this between us?"

"Of course, I totally understand."

"Thank you Marty. You have no idea how much I owe you."

As they hung up, Marty found himself wondering why he ever let Steve Tanner blackmail him into coming to Denver. Why didn't he just say "no" from the beginning? He could have prevented all of this. He could have stopped Payson from breaking her back. Kaylie could have cured her anorexia. Lauren wouldn't have sent the training camera video to Ellen Biel's, because Sasha wouldn't have been the coach and Payson wouldn't have fallen for me. He didn't think that he was better than his friends, but he felt that he could have prevented much of what happened. He knew those girls like the back of his hand. Although Sasha's father had put it the best way. "You can't save them all." He felt like he could have.

A/N: What do you think Emily is contacting them about? Does she want to start training again. If she does, can she return in time for the Olympics, or will she have to wait for the next cycle, and risk being past her peak. Tell me what you think. REVIEW!


	9. Finally! It's about time!

**Lots of details in the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Also, home that you will enjoy this chapter even more.

Chapter 9: Finally, it's about time!

**xxDenverxx**

Marty Walsh was in his office at six in the morning. He had been there since four thirty this morning. He usually didn't arrive until seven, in order to open the gym at seven thirty. He couldn't believe this. Usually, he arrived with little time to spare, and left right after the last gymnast left. Last night after his phone call with Emily, he had stayed until eleven thirty. By the time he arrived home, it was almost midnight! He really needed to think about moving, Sasha had a really short commute, and ugh why couldn't he stop thinking about Sasha. It's not that he had developed feelings for the man or anything. He was straight as an arrow, but the stupid man couldn't call him back. This was ridiculous. Did the man not say that he would call back as soon as he could? It had been almost twenty four hours since the original phone call took place. As he was pondering his thoughts, the phone rang. At this point, his hopes weren't too high. Since Emily had called last night, he had taken nine other calls, none of which had been from Sasha.

"Hello"

"Hi Marty"

"Oh" the moment he heard the other lines reply, he realized what a mistake it had been to answer the phone. It was Marta. Marta is Olivia's mother.

"I was just calling, wondering if you and Olivia had decided on a flower, cake flavor, and china pattern. There are just so many details to work out before this wedding."

"Yes, I know. However I haven't spoken to Olivia in quite a few days, Her and I had a huge fight the other night, and haven't gotten past it."

"I see, however this is necessary to figure out as soon as possible."

"Look Marta, my gymnasts have just arrived, I really need to go."

"Okay, fine!"

**xxOlivia's Point of Viewxx**

Olivia, was at home crying. She couldn't believe that she had completely blown her chances with Marty. She couldn't show her face at the gym today. It would be too awkward, and everyone would suspect and know that something was wrong, which would affect the concentration of the gymnasts which would irritate Marty even more than he already was. Ughhh, she couldn't even tell anyone or continue planning a wedding that may not even happen. This is so frustrating. All that she could do was cry. She didn't have very many things at her apartment, because she had mainly been living at Marty's apartment for the past few months. She didn't even have a television at her house. She had brought it to Marty's house, in order to replace his small, grainy television. He was a very peculiar man. Most men bought the biggest television in the store, but not in this case he didn't want to spend his money on that. This didn't really make any sense because he had made plenty of money off of his sponsorships and endorsements. He had been a silver medalist, he had the money, he just didn't really like spending his money.

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is super-duper short, however I just needed to bring up Olivia again, and the conflict that is going on between Olivia and Marty.


	10. What are you talking about?

**Updates are doing to start to slow down because I have school now so things are pretty hectic and crazy!

Chapter 10: What were they talking about?

**xxThe Rockxx**

Payson's view point- thoughts

Payson is having a very difficult time concentrating on her gymnastics. Since she walked into the gym office and heard Sasha on the phone with someone and they were talking about Emily. Of all the gymnasts in the gym, Emily was her favorite. Emily was the one who she thought could really make it to the Olympics. She really believed in her, and it really upset her when she found out that Emily was pregnant. She didn't want to encourage her to get an abortion, but she didn't understand where Emily's priorities laid. She was so mad at her. If she ever saw Emily ever again, she didn't know what she would do. This girl had all but ripped out heart. And not only that, but Payson had come back from a Broken back, if she could do that, why couldn't Emily come back from having a baby. Many other athletes had as well. She couldn't believe her luck. Emily was the one who had inspired her as well as Sasha, to not give up on her dream. Emily helped her get over her fear of gymnastics. This was the girl who showed up at the Rock the day before National Trials, and then managed to qualify. This girl is total and complete inspiration. She could also be even more of an inspiration, if she chose to keep the baby, have it and return to gymnastics. Emily was also the girl who pulled their team together right before Nationals which probably was the reason that allowed Kaylie to win the National title, Lauren to place fourth, and herself to place twelfth at Nationals. Emily was an inspiration to all people.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. but it was necessary :) :) :) Hope you guys enjoyed it...I loved writing it.


	11. I need to talk to Marty

**Sorry for the long wait. I have ben super-duper busy lately with sports and school. But anyways, how psyched are you guys that Make it or Break it is coming back! When I got the notification, I all but fainted, I flipped out like OMG this is amazing'. Can't wait to see the Rock Rebels bring home the gold in 2012! Or maybe, there will be an alternate ending. However, this is going to be about the Olympic cycle, so its probably the last season that they are going to do. Unfortunately, there still isn't word on whether or not Chelsea Hobbs will be coming back to play Emily Kmetco. I really want to see her come back.

Chapter 11: I NEED to talk to Marty

Takes place at Denver Elite

Kelly Parker's point of view

Kelly was on bars, trying to add a Yurechenko one and a half twist to her already flawless routine. This would raise her starting point to a sixteen point nine. Because she had not competed in the finals at Worlds, she needed to get her degree of difficulty higher that Kaylie and Payson's. She still couldn't believe what those little Rock demons had done to her! This was so not fair. She had thought that they were friends. She had even helped to restore friendships among themselves. Kmetco, the little brat just happened to think that she was too good for the sport. She was talking on her blackberry to her mother, about possible sponsor ships, when her mother asked if she had heard the news about Emily, she was quite surprised. When Emily had suddenly dropped out, Sasha had told everyone that Emily had simply quit, including herself. When her mother told her that word had gotten out that Emily was seen at an abortion clinic in Fresno. Even though she had "retired" paparazzi still followed her, hoping for a great cover piece for their tabloids. So far, they had been unsuccessful, unless you counted seeing an ex-gymnast coming out of Stop and Shop with fruit, a great front page story. The reality was, Emily knew that they were following her, and had been very careful about slip ups, that is until now. She made the mistake of going out to take care of her personal business during the middle of daylight hours. Her mother told her that when she came out of the clinic, the paparazzi bombarded her. Her mother told her that she was caught coming out of the clinic. This was huge. I mean she had always known that the girl would never go far but this was just surreal. I mean, the girl was never as concentrated as her but the girl knew that you shouldn't have sex when your career depended on it. Everything that she had worked for her whole entire life was destroyed because she had made one stupid decision. Just pondering the thought of that happening to her made Kelly shiver. The conversation with her mother began to replay in her head.

"Honey, are you okay?" Said Sheila

"Yah, Yah I'm fine. I just can't believe that someone could be so stupid as to do that. She made a completely moronic decision, and it may have ruined her life. I knew that I was always better than her but I didn't know that I was this much better."

"Kelly, I have pushed you your whole life, you have better be better that this fail of a girl"

"I know mom. She is such a fail. I mean Emily didn't even try to be discreet. She just screwed up any chance that she had at coming back to gymnastics with sponsor ships. What a loser."

When she finished saying that heard a girl clearing her throat of course it was Kaylie, the girl that she had the hardest time making amends with. She may have just blown up their friendship, again.

"Emily is better than you in every way. She trained harder, she worked harder, and many others, but most importantly, she was a better friend than you will ever be. Our friendship is over, forever. I will also make sure that you aren't friends with any other Rock girls. I will try my hardest to destroy you. Don't you EVER bad mouth one of my sisters EVER again!"

"Mom I have to go. Maybe we can talk sponsorships later today." Kelly said into the phone and quickly hung up, not even waiting for her mother's response.

As she came back to reality, she realized if Emily really want ed to come back, she knew that she couldn't go to Sasha, the man had had enough Emily drama to last a lifetime. She would go to Marty, the man who had always truely believedin her.

I need to talk to Marty! This can not happen.

A/N: So now we find out all the tension going on between the two gyms. All of the Rock girls hate Kelly Parker. Lauren and Kaylie hate Carter, for going out with Kelly Parker. Austin and Carter hate each other because of Kaylie. Carter hates Austin for managing to get Kaylie, and Austin hates Carter for thinking that he could break Kaylie's heart without any real, true consequences. Marty and Sasha hate each other for sleeping with the women that they love. How will they ever manage to pull together?


	12. The Answer

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I have been super busy with school soccer and basketball. I wrote this with any time that I could scrape together so here goes nothing! Hope you like it! Oh and just another note, this has become a story that I really have no idea what I am doing. I am kind of sort of just making it up as I go along. But shhhh don't tell anyone. LOL

**Chapter 12: The Answer**

**Denver Elite Training Facility:**

Marty was pacing in his office. It had been a week and half. Sasha needed to call him back! This was ridiculous. At least, he had spent *cough cough wasted cough cough* his time making wedding plans. He was so happy that the wedding was back on. He had missed his fiancé, but he was a guy and sometimes his head got in the way of his heart. *rrriiiinnnngggg* finally, a call!

Hello Denver Elite Marty speaking how may I help you? Marty asked in his usual monotonous answering voice. He had let himself turn into a robot the past couple of months.

Hey sorry it took so long for me to call you back but I called and I think that's all that matters. Anyway what were you gunna ask me? It was Sasha thank the Lord!

"Finally it's about time. I was going to ask you about Emily Kmetco-"He was suddenly cut off.

"What a waste. She had so much potential." Oh my goodness I sound like Ellen Biel's, wicked bitch of the NGO (National Gymnastics Organization)!

"Yah I know but I have some news that may change your mind set about her."

"Marty I don't have that much time I am now a fundraising machine as well as an Elite and Beginner gymnastics coach. I had to cut Maria unfortunately. So I have absolutely no help. Do you have any idea how high my stress level has been?"

"I am sorry Sasha. Anyways, she contacted me. She is willing to have the procedure done-"He was cut off again! This man is so unfair.

"Wait what?"

"She cares. She cares about her gymnastics. She is willing to have the abortion, however she want both of us to help her. She didn't move to Las Vegas to be with her godmother like she told her mother, she is really staying at a holiday in off of Route 8 in Boulder. She wants both of us to help her train. I have already agreed to it, but she also wants you to."

The other end was silent. He knew he was laying a lot on to Sasha, but he knew the man could handle it. He just had to think. But they didn't have time. They needed to start training with Emily together as soon as possible. He had already been training with her three nights per week at unreasonable hours. But they both knew that she really wanted Sasha. She wanted the man that she had put all her trust into all that time ago. She wanted him back.

"Sasha, old pal, what do you say? Do you think that we could put or differences aside to try to help this girl accomplish what she was made to do?"

"Yes"

All Marty heard after that one simple word that he had been hoping for was a dial tone, and that was all that he needed. YES! He was going to be able to help the girl that he had believed in longer that she would ever know achieve her dreams.

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I know. My chapters are getting shorter and shorter. My updates are becoming further and further apart, but I have been super duper busy. Sorry. So you know the drill now. Review review review. I want to hear anything that you have to say. Good, bad and the in between. Luv yahhhssss 3! **


	13. Things could get Pretty messy!

** So yeah, I feel pretty bad about not updating in a while, so I am writing a lot these days. I was looking at the reviews for this story, and I noticed that I haven't had any reviews since chapter 9! That's a long time, considering that I am writing chapter 13 right now. Is anyone still reading this? I don't want to keep updating if no one is reading it. So if you want me to keep writing, just press that little button on the bottom. Go ahead press it! You know you want to. Also, I know that you have been posting your opinions on who you want to get together, but I just wanted to get this out of the way. Lately it has been a lot more characters, and much less Sasha and Marty. While they will still be involved in the story, especially the Emily side, it will not be as often, and I won't have chapters after chapters about them only here and there and not consecutively. So here c=goes nothing, this is chapter 13, and guys, please please review!

Chapter 13: Things could get pretty messy!

Emily's point of view:

I was at home stewing. Why isn't Marty calling me back? I just want to make sure that I made the right decision. I have been contemplating my decision for the past two days. Did I make the correct decision?

*rrriiiinnnngggg*I rushed towards the phone

"Hello" She answered.

"Hi Emily its Marty. Sasha finally called me back the other day-" He was suddenly cut off by a very anxious Emily.

"What did he say? What did he say? What did he say?" I wanted to know so badly. I deserved this chance. I have worked so hard for this all my life. Sure, I have made a few mistakes and screwed up here and there, but hadn't everyone. He wasn't perfect."

"Sasha said that he was willing to work with myself to help you train. However, he said that you have one chance left. You have been given multiple chances, and this can't keep happening. You mess up, he's not going to help, and I don't know if I would still be willing to. Another thing, he wants you to agree to, are you ready?" Marty was trying his best to act stern with the one girl who he had always had a soft spot for. After all, he had always loved underdogs, and she was most certainly one, especially now.

Emily almost dropped dead right on the spot. After all this time, she had started to think that Sasha had said no, and Marty just wanted to continue training her by himself. YESSSS! For whatever reason, Sasha had chosen to give her another chance, and when she brought home five gold medals in 2012 in London, he would not regret it. She would work her butt off on beam, bars, floor, and vault. She knew that she could do this, she just needed to concentrate. Nothing would ever hold her back again.

" Emily? Emily? Emily? EMILY! Did you hang up on me? HEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOO!"

She had unconsciously dropped the phone.

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm here. Ah what were you saying?" She finally snapped away from the first place Olympic podium and back to reality. Pretty soon, the Olympic podium would be a reality.

"Sasha and I need to tell you something. In training, I know that you don't want to train with the other girls because you guys don't like each other anymore or whatever, but both "the Rock" and "Denver" are in close to being bankrupt. We have both tried earning money through fundraising, and advertising, but we just can't seem to find the money. So, we have come up with a solution."

Emily was overcome with a sudden mourning. Was her second home going to be shut down? What was going to happen?

"Wow Marty, I am so sorry. So what is your solution? And what does it have to do with me training at either the Rock or Denver?"

"Well, Sasha and I both know that your financial situation is not very good. Your mother can't help you, because you won't let her and she thinks that you are living in Las Vegas, and she isn't in a very good situation either. She is working in a strip club."

"Don't talk about my mother like that. She does her best. Sometimes, that isn't enough but she tries."

"Okay, yeah you know that I didn't mean it like that, but we think that in order to save money, we want you to come and train with the other gymnasts."

"WHAT! Marty, you know that I can't do that. They distract me. Not to mention, they used to be my best friends. They now hate me and would probably shun me from their little group. I talked to Kaylie after World's, before I told her somethings, and she and the rest of the Rock rebels absolutely Hate Kelly Parker, and I mean HATE!"  
>"Yes, Sasha and I also took that into consideration. But, we think that the girls should be able to overcome their differences for a greater good."<p>

"Yes but what about me? What am I going to do? You and I, both know that they will always hate me!"

"Emily, you have to understand that what they think of you has absolutely nothing to do with you and you achieving your dream. You have to put all of that behind you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. But, you have to understand me. Did you ever hear the story of the four of us at gymnastics camp?"

"No, do share"

"Well the day before Nationals, Kaylie left, once she found out that Carter was cheating on her. You did know about them, right?"

"Yes I did. Don't forget me and Ronnie were involved at one point."

"Oh yeah how could I forget. Anyways, we all went after her. We being Payson, Lauren, and myself. Anyways when we got thereafter talking for a little bit, and Lauren confessing that she slept with Carte-" She was suddenly caught off.

"WHAT! At national trials when you covered for Kaylie, Lauren was the one who told on her, and SHE was the one who told me about their dating. Oh my dosh this is unbelievable. I can't believe how gullible I was."

"Are you done?" she asked, anxious to get back to her story

"Yeah, yeah, get back to oyur story" he replied somewhat exasperated.

"Thank you. So anyways, once we all said our sorries, and forgave one another, Payson, Kaylie, and Lauren remembered their initials carved into one of the logs with London 2012 around it. Well I was nominated captain, which was very important to me, but that wasn't the most moving part of all of the trip. They added my initials to their groups. That was one of the most moving moments of my life. It meant that I was truly accepted into their group."

"Wow Emily that's good, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"You didn't let me finish. Two weeks after I had found out that I was pregnant, and the day before I got the procedure done, I went back to gymnastics camp. When I was pulling in, I saw the Cadillac with Team Tanner on it, and I knew that they were there. I was both nervous and excited to see them again. I was walking through the woods, towards the bond fire place, when I overheard them talking. Payson seemed like she was sobbing, about what, I didn't know at first. Lauren was like "I always knew that she didn't have what it takes. She never had the concentration or dedication that we had." "Lo!" both Kaylie and Payson yelled at the same time. "But yeah your right. Maybe we are better off without her. At least we know that all of our spots are secured." Payson said. Kaylie finally spoke up, "you know what would be really good closure? To scrape her name out of that tree stump." I froze where I was in the woods, and decided that I needed to prove them wrong. After they had left, which was a while, because they decided to sleepover, I noticed that they had scraped it out. That's what motivated me to come to you and Sasha about this. Don't get me wrong, or anything I have always wanted this, it's my dream. But, that was the final straw."

"Oh my goodness Emily, I can only imagine. You were already emotional and that must have just been absolutely heart breaking. But you know that their right, right? They always seemed to have more drive than you, and you had more natural talent than them. If you had the drive that they did, you would be a shoo-in for first place in every situation, anyways, this is your last chance, and I want you to do your best. You can do this. Now what do you think about coming back to our new gym, we are still trying to think of a name, but that doesn't matter."

"Yes. I'll do it. Under one condition, you or Sasha needs to help me condition every day. I will also need special individual attention, so what if I came in at 4 am tomorrow, and did some conditioning and then worked on some apparatuses." She chose 4am for two reasons. One, no one other than herself, Sasha, and Marty would be there, and two Payson always came in at 5 am, and because she came in earlier than any of the other Elites, maybe they would be able to make amends once she realized that she was fully committed to gymnastics 110% now. That way, it would be one less person that would be against her.

"See you tomorrow Emily. Also, that is Denver and the Rocks first day training together." And with that, he hung up and everything was set.

**THE ROCK**

**Kaylie's Point of View**

Sasha called everyone in front of the balcony off of his office. This must have been important.

"Okay as you all know, we have tried everything that we could do to raise money, but are on our way to being bankrupt. We are not the only club that is like this. There is one other club just like ours."

Thoughts are racing through my mind. Who was this club? What did they have to do with anything? Was the Rock going to close? Am I going to still go to Nationals? If the Rock did close, where would I go? These questions were racing through my mind and I had been dreaming about some of them for nights after nights.

"Denver Elite is also going bankrupt, and I have spoken to Marty and we have decided that if we combined our gyms, everything would be much better so starting tomorrow, Denver Elite girls and boys will be training here and Juniors will be going to Denver. I have already spoken to your parents about this, and we have all decided that this is the best thing to do. Now, I know that all of you hate Denver, but while they are here, you have to understand that they are your teammates; I don't care if you like them but you will support them. Do you understand me?"

"yes Sasha, they all mumbled."

"I said DO YOU UNDER STAND ME?"

"Yes Sasha!" We all responded, almost shattering the glass windows in his office.

I can't believe this! This is going to be terrible. Kelly Parker, Carter Anderson, and rumor has it that Nikki Russo is going back to Denver now Denver/ Rock. This is terrible. Things were finally going right. I have my hot boyfriend Austin, who I am allowed to date under certain circumstances, according to Sasha, I love Austin, but Nikki and Carter could mess that up for me. Emily and all her drama is out of my life. Lauren and my friendship is back on track. My two best friends and I are closer than ever, and my dad had finally forgiven my mom for cheating on him with Marty. They were on a vacation in Venice right now. They called it their second chance honeymoon. After ripping up the divorce papers, they had decided the best way to fix their relationship was to renew their vows. So of course they had to have a honeymoon. Kaylie rolled her eyes when they first told her, but she as happy for them. Truly, genuinely happy for them, and her father liked Austin.

**Authors Note: Okay guys, so what did you think? Did you like it, love it, or obsess over it. I spent the past few days working on this chapter; I wanted it to be perfect. Now, I read a lot of Fan Fictions, and I have noticed that most of all the other Fan Fictions are much, much, MUCH long than mine. I am also probably much busier and therefore, I kind of sort of have an excuse. But I love writing so…. Anyways, you know the drill by now. Review, review, and oh yeah what was I going to say, oh yeah REVIEW. And mantion any names that you have for the gym!**

****I just want to make this clear, I do NOT believe in abortions, I am just running with the story.**


	14. ItsJustTheBeginning,thats the scary part

**So I got two reviews from the last chapter. That's better than nothing, I guess, but I put a lot of effort into the chapter and I would really appreciate some feedback, so tell me what you think. Anyways, I was just sitting on my couch cooling off after a game, when I got inspired, so here goes nothing.

Chapter 14: It's Just the beginning, that's the scary part

**Emily's Point of View**

Emily pulled into the parking lot of Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center. She didn't own a vehicle, so she went to see one of her mother's old boy friends, who owned a used car dealership, she knew that he would give her a really good price if she "put in a good word to her to her mother" yeah right, but she needed a car. So she got a 2012 Silver BMW six-series convertible. Her brand new/used car looked like she just drove off the lot with it. She remembered many different times when she was training at the Rock when she was told that she needed to treat herself like the real champion that she was. When she went to the movie premiere in California, Payson taught her that she wasn't just another want to-be anybody; she was Emily Kmetco, former National Team Member, and the former World Team Member. She dated Daemon Young, world-renowned rock star who was making a name for himself. She knew that this was going to be a tough day, and a tough next couple of months. At least, she had a nice new car to come back to. Maybe this week wouldn't be that bad. Who was she kidding; of course this was going to be a hard couple of months. These girls all hated her, and all of the guys did too, and maybe Austin Tucker didn't hate her as much, but let's just face reality Em, this is happening and there is nothing you can do about it. You deserve this; you are just as good as every gymnast in there, if not better. You are amazing. This is it, the big time, what you have been working for your entire life and you know what ready or not it's coming, so bring it on! She gave herself a mental pep talk, after all she certainly was going to need it. One More by superchick started playing through her head. It feels like I have lost this fight They think that I am staying down But I'm not giving up tonight Tonight the wall is coming down I am stronger than my fears This is the mountain that I climb Got 100 steps to go Tonight I'll make it 99

One more Go one more Yeah, yeah Don't stop now Go one more Yeah, yeah One more Go one more Go one more Yeah, yeah  
>I have everything to lose By not getting up to fight I might get used to giving up So I am showing up tonight I am my own enemy The battle fought within my mind If I can overcome step one I can face the 99….<p>

She finally mustered up enough courage to step out of her car, which she couldn't wait to see what the other girls said when they saw it. She noticed something big, something HUGE. Her sign. HER PARKING place, right in between Cruz and Tanner was gone. In its place was a trailer. At least something's never change. Sasha, when he had first decided to come back to the Rock chose to rent an apartment, until he could get his trailer back, and he did, after all, he liked a short commute. She took a deep breath and opened the doors to her new home, like she had a million other times.

**5:00am: Payson comes to the gym**

**Payson's point of view:**

I was walking into the gym in the zone, ready to show up Kelly Parker and her little bootlicker, Tessa. This is my home, my gym, I will not let anyone get in the way of that or take it away from me! I mentally psyched myself up. Time to get your game face on Pay! I practically subconsciencly walked into the locker room, practically second nature. I did my normal routine, take me sweat suit off, start putting in my combination, twelve- twenty four- zero six. This was as normal to me as getting ready for prom was to normal teenage girls, although I had done that too. I was walking out of the gym locker room, headphones on when I noticed Marty was here. No big deal, I knew that he was coming. I saw that he was training a girl with dark hair pulled into a ponytail. Thank goodness, Kelly Parker had finally gotten rid of those terrible devil horns, although they did suit her. She laughed, recalling the remark Lauren had made to her a year and a half ago, when Denver had come, and she, Payson Keeler, had beaten the leotard off of Kelly Parker. She suddenly stopped laughing, this was not funny. That girl flipping on the bars was not Kelly Parker, she would have never only done a full in back out, this was Emily Kmetco!

Authors Note: So can we get at least THREE reviews this chapter? I don't think that's too much to ask for. Anyways, tell me what you think. I left off where the show would go to commercial break….SORRY, you'll just have to wait! Also, I apologize if black dots show up between everyword and paragraph symbols randomly show up, I don't know why, but my computer is flipping out on me. Anyways, REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!


	15. The longest day

**** I am getting mad guys! ERGGGHHHHH….. why won't you review? Three new reviews, that's what I want before I post the next chapter! You don't even have to critique it! Just put a 3 or luv or /3 or could be better or didn't like it! Thanks luv yah! Anyways, this chapter is really just a continuation of the last one, I ran out of time so I just quickly ended it. Hope you like this chapter, just don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 15: The longest day**

**Payson's point of view:**

Payson stopped dead in her tracks! Oh my good God! Emily Kmetco? She knew that Sasha said the day might bring new smaller changes, but this, this was a HUGE change. She couldn't believe that he hadn't mentioned this before!

She dropped her gym bag and stripped out of her track suit. She was about to show this girl who was boss and whose gym this was. Emily could not go on thinking that she could just get what she wanted whenever she wanted it. This had to stop now!

I was stretching out when I saw Emily land a full in full out with a two and a half twist, flying off of the bars. Wow! How long has she been training? This had to be stopped now. Emily had been her friend in the past, but now this had just gone way too far. She was not about to be kind, friendly, and open- armed to the girl who had practically disgraced the sport. This was not fair. She didn't want to sound like Lauren or any of the other girls, but this girl could not just show up and take attention away from her. She had the highest degree of difficulty of anyone in the gym on all of the apparatuses except for beam, which she had been working on early with Sasha. Apparently that was about to change.

She climbed up onto the beam, made it clear that she wanted everyone's attention on her, which was not something that she would normally do, and went through her routine as usual, until it got to her landing. Instead of having her usual Arabian dismount, she replaced it with a two and a half Arabian dismount, only taking a small step, before saluting the imaginary judges. She heard slow, steady clapping she turned around to see Austin Tucker, her current best friend at the gym.

After Kaylie and Austin started going out after worlds, the broke up almost immediately, Kaylie doing the breaking. Since then, Austin had been coming early and staying late, same as Payson. They had becoming closer and closer lately, using each other to improve their gymnastic moves. Usually the arrived around the same time, and he gave her a ride home on his current vehicle of the day. Today she looked out the window, and noticed that he had taken "Lola" to the gym. Lola was his motorcycle, that he took so much pride in because he fixed her himself. Everyday, she made fun of him for his obsession with his "boy toys" but she actually found it quite adorable. She still didn't understand why Kaylie had broken up with him. He had refrained from his bad boy ways, had stopped hitting on every girl, quit his "Mr. Cobalt" gig, and been more focused on his gymnastics than ever before, and it showed during there most current exhibition in Dallas, where she had run into an old flame, Nikki Russo. They had remained friends through all these months, and it was good to see him again.

Payson was suddenly snapped back to reality, when she heard her voice being called sharply with a strong British accent

**On-lookers Point of View:**

"Payson, my office now" Sasha snapped after seeing her newest upgrade to her beam routine.

"Yes, Sasha." She replied reluctantly. She didn't want to listen to another speech.

"Payson, What the hell was that?" He asked the second that they stepped into his office.

"That, that was a two and a half Arabian dismount. It has never been landed in competition, and I'm hoping that they'll name it the Keeler. I have been wanting a move named after me for a while now, and I thought that this would be perfect.

"That was an extreme move for a power gymnast. That move was extremely risky. You cannot just keep doing whatever you want. I understand that Emily Kmetco is here and that she is probably one of your least favorite people right now, but she needs my help. Nationals is now only two weeks away, and I need to do the Rock rankings, and hopefully find some way to get her up there, continue to analyze Kaylie's behavior to see for any signs of her anorexia coming back, give Lauren my attention so that she doesn't go and do something stupid again, keep the press away, and now apparently I need to whack some sense into you, because now I don't know where yours went, but you need it back ASAP! In case you didn't understand, that is a hell of a lot to do, and with Tara and Jake both choosing this week to take a vacation, I also have to help with the juniors."

"Yes Sasha, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She turned and began to walk out the back door

"One more thing"

Payson turned and swiveled on her heel, ready to listen to whatever else Sasha was about to say.

"If you tuck your knees closer to your chest, you won't have to take a step at all. If you want, I am free during lunch, and after training ends, Marty is doing some conditioning with Emily, so we could turn that two and a half into a full tuck." He smiled at her.

"Sasha, thank you." And with that she walked out of the office, ready to do some hard core training and ready to put her new teammates in their respectable places.

**Kelly's Point of View:**

I walked into the Rock with one mindset. I am going to blow the leotards off of these Rock girls and Kmetco. She had a huge advantage over the other girls. She had known that Kmetco was coming back. She also had a new secret weapon, because she had gotten four new huge sponsorship deals after world's, Sheila, her mother decided that they would put an addition onto their house, a second gym but not just any type of gym. This gym didn't have a treadmill, elliptical, bike, weights, and etcetera. This gym had two balance beams, a set of uneven bars, a floor, with just the right amount of bounce, and a vault with running track.

With her new equipment, Kelly had been able to practice twenty-four hours seven days a week. She had improved her degree of difficulty on all four apparatuses. Marty did not even know this yet, she was still debating about whether she should showcase this during the Rock rankings, or today, and psych out the competition ahead of time. What the heck, let's just pull out the stops ahead of time.

**Sasha's Point of View:**

After stretching out, Kelly walked over to the bars. This is the moment that I have been waiting for, for the past four days. This girl was a magician on the bars. According to Marty, her bars routine had a 15.7 start value. That is the highest in the gym. As I watched the girl execute a perfect routine, I realized that this was good for both gyms, and that Marty was wrong. Her start value was a 16.4. This is higher than Ghenji Cho's. Unbelievable! The Rock is going to be the gym to beat at Nationals.

**Payson's Point of View:**

Unbelievable! I have to start working! At least no one can even come close to my degree of difficulty on floor. Also, no one can come close to my precise execution either! I have nothing to worry about.

**Emily's Point of View:**

Oh my goodness gracious! I can't believe this. I know that considering our current circumstances, and the fact that we have the top gymnasts in the United States and maybe the world, we can bring six girls to National's, but I really need to get a good ranking in the rock rankings tomorrow, and that is going to be extremely difficult, especially after seeing Kelly's bar routine, and Payson's new beam routine, which no doubt Sasha's going to help her with tonight, after training, to help her raise her degree of difficulty even more.

**A/N: SO tell me what you think this was part filler chapter until the next chapter, where there is going to be a LOT of drama, can you wait til then? Could I please get at least THREE REVIEWS. You should know the drill by now, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
